1) Mechanism of Flt3-L activity on hematopoietic stem cells and thymus is in manuscript submission (murine). 2) Mechanism of stromal/stem cell interactions in bone marrow will be continued this year (data collection phase, murine). Materials/methods will utilize 6-8 color flow cytometry, bio-rad cytokine analysis, immunohistochemistry. 3) Phase II HSCT trial with Lupron and Molecular Imaging is open and we have enrolled greater than 15 patients. Materials and methods include 8 color flow cytometry on fresh blood samples for detailed analysis of lymphocyte subsets following HSCT. Accrual was diminished secondary to budget constraints for matched unrelated donors (prompting us to turn away greater than 10 referrals already). 4) Flt3L phase I trial was written and passed several stages of review at NIH. It passed scientific review and was withdrawn from IRB secondary to FDA request and interim study requirement. The drug company has notified us that they want to proceed after completion of the other study. Anticipated submission to IRB: Summer 2013. 5) CIBMTR study of PCP regimens and risk factors should complete data collection this fall. Anticipated manuscript preparation this spring.